Active implantable medical devices, for example, implantable medical devices that are configured to deliver energy or another form of treatment to the body such as for patients with epilepsy or a movement disorder, often are configurable to communicate with an external component that includes a magnet. The magnet may be used by the patient and/or a patient's caregiver (including a physician) for some level of control of the active implantable medical devices.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.